


we always do crazy things for friends

by orphan_account



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen, Hint Fic (25 Words or Less)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two BFFS and a game of patty-cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we always do crazy things for friends

“Listen Ann, I need you to play a game of patty-cake with me right now and not question my reasons.”

Ann quickly lifted her hands.


End file.
